Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku
Marcus Soarian vs Guddo Rakku Written by FoolishMortalFOOL Part 1: Ill-fated Encounter With The Other Kind. '' ''Wait, For Whom? Scene:' Ever Jade Island ???: Ahhh. Ever Jade Island. A famous island in the Grand Line known for its beautiful scenery as its landscapes are filled with trees and plants that sparkle like green jewels all the time. In addition to their spectacular appearance, the plants are incredibly rich in nutrients and medical properties, which can heal any wounds, cure almost any illness in the world, and even increase your lifespan when eaten. However, due to their richness, they can turn any living being completely green upon consumption, which is why all the animals that live on this island look like moving jade statues and are very delicious to eat when cooked. Yet, the human residents of this island do not look green at all. Of course, it is thanks to the medicine that they invented to prevent this skin condition. Such a wonderful place to live in and to visit with its everlasting greenery. This paradise welcomes all those who search for longevity, unique plants, powerful medicine, its breathtaking scenery, or just a cup of refreshing green tea! This is definitely an island that is worthy of its name, Ever Jade Island! ''Scene: Ever Jade Island’s Northern Shore, Midori Bay’s Rocky Area.'' A lean young man with blue spikey hair, waearing a blue robe with the kanji of wind outlined boldy in black'', 風 ,on its back, with a green T-shirt underneath and dark blue trousers with imbed floral design. He has a katana and a wakizashi, in sheaths bundled up in his black silk obi (sash) with gold lining on his left hip and is wearing wooden sandals. He is reading a travel brochure of Ever Jade Island as he is reading the details from it aloud like a narrator for the audience while sitting down on one of many large rocks that reside on shores of Midori Bay. '''Rakku:' ……'BULLS#%T!!!!' (Rakku screams as he quickly throws the brochure to the ground as his face depicts an angry anime expression with sharp jagged teeth and white eyes filled with rage) Rakku: This brochure left out the most important detail! The medicine that prevents you from turning green is FREAKING EXPENSIVE TO BUY!!!! Why can’t I buy just a single pill?! I had to buy A WHOLE MOTHER LOAD OF THEM TO LOOK NORMAL!!! (Rakku shows off a big bag filled with green pills with an very angry expression) Rakku: I can’t believe that I’m stuck on this island because I have barely any money for my travel expenses! I even sold my sorry excuse of a ship! (Rakku yells while he pointing to the sea with Anime effect of an image of Rakku’s small boat blinking on and off as he has popping veins along with his angry expression) Rakku: I wish I could have flied over the next island but Noooooo! You’re too scared to fly over the ocean, Ryuuzan!.........Answer me, Damn it!(Rakku yelling at his katana) '' 'DON!' (sound effect for awkward moment for person yelling at his sword for not flying?)'' Rakku: Hmph. Asleep, heh? Sigh, but at least, I got enough pills to last me for a year. (Disappointed expression) Rakku: And they taste good! Rakku took a couple pills out of the bags and throws them in his mouth and eats them. '''''MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH! Rakku: I can’t believe I’m so bored that I even read this brochure aloud. I hope a pirate with a high enough bounty shows up so I can get enough money to get a ship. Oh well, time to narrate my life because there is nothing else to do here except eating and being broke!!! Rakku gets up and walking along the shores of Midori Bay as he scouts for pirate ships at the horizon. Rakku: As Guddo Rakku, aka, Weapon Executioner, a swordsman/ bounty hunter with a current bounty of 177,000,000, walks along the shore looking for his next victim to buy a new ship and he wishes for something exciting to happen or otherwise, this story would a big waste of time for the viewers to read. Except for the girls, because he really hopes that they are looking at him instead of looking forward to the plot. Wait a minute, doesn’t that they are crazy fans stalking me? (Rakku pauses suddenly as he has a disturbed face expression) Rakku:….STOP STARING AT ME, YOU CRAZY FANGIRLS!!! (Rakku yells at the screen with a panic look) Rakku:……My God! I really am bored!!!! Save me from my boredom! And from my insaneness, if possible!!! (Rakku is in a praying position as if he is talking to God in the sky) A ship with a flag of a smiling mask with crossbones beneath it, appears at the horizon as it sails towards Ever Jade Island’s Midori Bay. Rakku: Huh? Finally, excitement!!! Wait, that pirate flag. I could have sworn that I seen that before. That symbol. And that smile. Hmmm…..Hmmmmmm…..Hmmmmmmm…..HMMMMMMMM!!!!!! (Rakku stares intensely into the flag. With each hmmm, the screen gets a better close-up of the pirate flag and a close up of Rakku’s eyes..) '' 'GROWL!!!!' '(Rakku’s stomach growls fiercely) Rakku: 'Huh? ''(Rakku with a surprised expression) 'Rakku: '''Crap, I’m hungry. I guess the pills aren't enough for my greedy stomach. Oh well! Might as well get food while figuring out what that flag reminds me of. Time to eat some of that delicious Jade Meat! Jade Meat! Jade Meat! ''Rakku walks from Midori Bay towards a nearby town, Verde Yasai Plaza, the downtown of Ever Jade Island. As time passes, the pirate ship with a bird as its figurehead moves closer to the island’s northern shore. ''Scene:' The approaching pirate ship, Libertà di forma, sailing on the seas. A close-up on the members on the ship’s deck. A small green parrot is flying all over the ship as it passes by each character being shown with their epithet, position, name, and bounty being shown at the bottom of the screen. Romulous, an anthromorphic Jackal wearing a golden vest with purple markings down the side and a tan pair of shorts is seen on the crow’s nest of the ship. He is the lookout for the crew for the day since it is his turn. He just leans against the mast and stares into the sea without blinking at all. He's probably enjoying the sight of waves in the ocean or just very good at this task. “The Jackal” Swordsman Romlous Sharon, a long red haired girl with slight tan skin, wearing a Criminal brand white shirt with blue jeans, is practicing her martial arts in the observatory room in the back of the ship. She is sweating profusely due to long hours of training. “Forceback” Cook Sharon 88,000,000 Benigan, a fishman wearing a Hawaian shirt and cargo shorts, is standing next to a big pile of fish at the port side of the ship as he is holding a spear tied to a rope while looking at the water with a smile . He is waiting for the right moment to throw his spear to catch a fish from underneath the water. Although he's a fishman, he preferred to hunt for fish with a spear above the water instead of diving into the ocean and catch his prey with his barehands. Seems like he really enjoys the sport of spear fishing. “Spearman” Doctor Benigan 65,000,000 Shango, an anthropomorphic alligator who is wearing only purple pants and a Log Pose on his left wrist, is at the steering wheel while looking at his Log Pose to make sure his crew is sailing towards the island. He's humming a tune as he holds on the steering wheel. Perhaps he's humming a pirate song that he had heard before? Navigator Shango 60,000,000 Plume, an anthromorphic crow wearing only brown cargo pants with strap that is meant to hold a rifle, slung on his back and two pistols strapped around his waist, is walking back and forth on the spar (long pole that provided the frame for the sail) of the topmast (biggest mast) while cleaning his rifle as he was humming. Although it would be more wise to clean his rifle while in a still position, he seems to be the type who just can't stay still. “Crow” Sniper Plume 75,000,000 A close-up of the small green parrot finally lands on the butt on a 5 ft sword being held by someone on the front deck and spreads its wings to show off its beautiful feathers. Arilius Marcus, a tall, thin, young man with a dirty blonde hair, wearing a shirt with crosses going down his left side and a large brown bag hung around his waist, jeans, holding the handle of his 5 ft sheathed sword, Sciopero Alato, a double-edged sword with a winged hand guard with a golden cross and has black feathers running down the hilt of the sword, to the ground with his left hand close to his body. Marcus: There you are! I was just in the bathroom! You could have just waited by the door. Oh wait, never mind. It stinks in there! “1000 Forms” Captain of the Masked Pirates Marcus Soarian 105,000,000 Shango: Captain! We will be ashore within 5 minutes! (Shango handling the steering wheel) Marcus: All right, guys! Be prepared for a new adventure that awaits us! (Marcus said with a happy expression) Arilius: 'Adventure! Adventure! ''As soon as Marcus and Arilius spoke, other crewmembers of the Masked Pirate heard about the upcoming destination and quickly reacted....all except a few...... Benigan was about to throw his spear until he heard his captain. 'Benigan: '''Hmmm? Yosh! I’m done fishing for the day! I’ll store these in the freezer. ''Benigan turns around again to speak to the fish who dwells in the ocean. 'Benigan: '''I beat you this time, fish! Until next time! ''(Benigan proudly talking as he picks up the pile of fish while walking to the kitchen. '''Rumolous: ………. Plume: Okay! I’ll tell Sharon about this! (Plume puts his sniper rifle on his back strap and flies down towards where Sharon is) Plume: Hey, Sharon! We’re going to land soon! (Plume lands near Sharon) Sharon: Finally, some action! I can kick someone’s ass! I’ll show them how tough a girl can be!! No one would dare insult me for being a girl again! (Sharon punching two times) Plume: 'Wait a minute! Doesn’t that mean someone has to insult you for being a girl in order for you! '''Plume: '''To beat the ever-loving crap out of them?! ''(Anime sweat drop on head) '''Sharon: No! I’ll kick their ass even if they don’t insult me! (Sharon pretending to kick someone’s ass) Plume:……''(Plume turned into gray figure with sweat drops coming out as he fears for people lives in the future) DON!'' Marcus releases the anchor as the ship sails near to the shore. Everyone except Romulous (who is next to the figure head) jumps down to the beach and were amazed by the island’s scenery of pine trees and other plants shining so brightly like jade. Benigan carries a bag and spear on his back. Shango brought his huge sword and backpack with him and Sharon is carrying her knife with her. As usual, Marcus and Arilius (on Marcus’s sword, Sciopero Alato) are together and Plume is moving his head with his wing on his head as he tries to look at all of the landscape. Everyone except Romulous:'' Ooooooo!'' Benigan: So this is Ever Jade Island. It’s so beautiful! Shango: You heard of this island before? Benigan: Yes, this island is famous for its medical plants that can be used to make powerful medicine that could heal wounds and cure vicious diseases instantly. I am definitely going to try to gather all the plants that I could carry. They will definitely be useful in the future! Sharon: Okay! You do that and I’ll get something to eat! Anyone wanna come with me? Plume: Nah! I think I’ll fly over the island and fully enjoy its scenery! (Plume said while flapping his wings) Shango: I’ll go! All that navigating makes me hungry. Sharon: '''Cool! You'll pay for my meal! '''Shango: Like hell, I would!!! (Angry anime expression with jagged teeth and slightly enlarged head) Marcus: Sounds like a good idea! I’ll come with you guys too. Benigan: See ya! (Benigan waved goodbye as he walk into the bushes) Marcus: Oi, Romulous! You’re not coming? (Marcus looking at Romulous from below the ship) Romulous: No, I need some rest from being lookout all night. Besides, someone needs to guard the ship. Marcus: While sleeping? Romulous: I got sensitive ears, Captain. I easily can detect any unwelcomed visitors. I can handle this easy task with complete success. Marcus: Okay! But, next time, you gotta come down to explore this island with us. Enjoy your nap! Arilius: 'Zzzzzz ''(Arlius making snoring sounds) '''Romulous: Will do, Marcus. (Romulous walks back into the ship to sleep next to the staircase.) Marcus: Okay, guys! Enjoy your time here and meet back here in about 3 hours. Plume: All right! Ready for take-off! Plume runs for a short distance while flapping his winds, jumps and then flies over the trees. Plume: And we have liftoff! See ya later, earth dwellers! You poor souls! (Plume bragging that they can’t fly) Marcus: Crahahaha! You know I love the sky too, Plume! I can keep it to myself if I wanted to. (Marcus implying that he can fly too and could actually prevent Plume from flying.) Plume: Over my dead body! (Plumes yells before a big grin on his face) Plume flies out of the crew’s view. Sharon: Come on, already! I’m freaking starving! Let’s get some grub!'' (Sharon raises both her arms up in the air as she is irritated about not eating sooner)'' Shango: Okay! Okay! Hmmm, I think there’s a town over there. Sounds like a crowd over there. Probably a marketplace or business area. (Shango speaks as he focuses on his hearing sense) Marcus: All right, Let’s go, guys! Marcus, Arlius, and Sharon starts to follow Shango as he leads them on towards the noise on a path filled with jade bushes and trees on each side. Sharon: And….? (Sharon hinting that he should say girls as well in his last remark since she is not a guy) Marcus: Huh? You do mean "and"? Sharon: And?!! (Sharon yelling louder with a little pissed off look as Marcus is confused on how to respond to Sharon's odd outburst) Arilius: A girl who wants be a mermaid for bathing! (Arilius said with a laughing expression) Shango: Wait, what? (Shango quickly reacts as he swiftly turns his head back towards Arilius) Sharon: Nothing! Nothing at all! (Sharon said embarrassingly as she attempt to cover Arilius mouth) Sharon then looks at Arilius with an angry expression while whispering. Sharon: You stupid bird! Keep your beak shut or else, I’ll eat parrot for the 1st time in my life! Marcus: Crahahaha! (Marcus laughing with his mouth wide open and eyes closed) Sharon: 'Shut up! ''Shango wonders what happened as he has a confused facial expression with a question mark above his head. Suddenly, a Jade Tigersnake (a 12 ft long and a foot wide snake with a tiger head and fur) launches itself like a rocket with its mouth open towards Arilius. '' ''Marcus unsheathes his sword a little with a serious look on his face but Sharon quickly grabs the creature’s head and moves its head towards her face. Marcus smiles as he sheathes his sword back into place. '''Sharon: Not so fast! Listen, you green noodle! I’m the one who gets to kill this big beak later! (The Jade Tigersnake shows absolute fear as it trembles as it stares into Sharon who has an irritated expression and popping vein while talking) Sharon:'' So, get your own prey!!! ''After Sharon grabbed the Jade Tiger with her other hand, she threw it over the woods in the sky as she said her line with an angry expression (jagged teeth and white eyes) Marcus: 'Bravo, Sharon! Bravo! (''Marcus claps as he said it) '''Marcus: '''Thank you for caring enough to save him! '''Sharon: I don’t! (Sharon said as her head expands with angry expression) Marcus: Of course, I wonder why that animal is completely green and shiny? Is it because of the plants that shine like emerald? And the name of this island..... Arlius: Sharon saved me! (Arlius flapping his wings happily) Sharon: Not for long! (Sharon grabs her right arm with her left hand to show aggression toward Arlius) Shango: Found it, guys! Looks like a downtown! We can easily find a restaurant here! Sharon has gone ahead while all the commotion with the Jade Tigersnake was happening. Sharon: FOOD! VOOOOM!' (Sharon dashes toward downtown as her wind create a wind that kinda ruffled Shango’s pants) }Marcus and Arlius: Whew! (Anime white fan thing exhale from the mouth effect) Marcus: She forgotten about you already. (Marcus said with a relieved look) Arlius nods. Scene: Verde Yasai Plaza: Oriibu Niwa Grill At a small table next to a wall with jade animal head trophies hanged in place, Rakku eating Jade Meat and drinking Jade Tea in a very sloppy way. Rakku: Chomp! Slurp! Crunch! Munch! Swoosh! (Rakku eating in a fast and happy manner) Rakku: Ahhhh! This food is delicious! (Rakku with a satisfied look on his face while holding a half eaten Jade Meat in his right hand) Marcus, Arlius, and Sharon walks in from the front door of the restaurant. Sharon: At last! Food! Huh? (Sharon turns around as she notice one person is missing) Sharon: Hey! Where did that alligator go? Anime effect of an image of Shango blinking on and off in Sharon’s view Marcus: Oh, while you were running far ahead of us, Shango found a souvenir store nearby and decided to get a map of this place and info on how long it takes the Log Pose to record the magnetic field of this island. (Marcus along with Arlius pointing to the store from the Diner’s Door) Sharon: Hmph! And I thought he was hungry! (Sharon grunts as she places her hands on her hips to express a little disbelief towards Shango.) Sharon: I was hoping he would pay for my bill! Marcus: That's what you're sad about?! Oh, a table for four by the window please! Arilius: What a moocher! Scene switches Rakku as he still eating the Jade Meat. It’s about ¾ eaten. Rakku: Hmm? (Rakku notices Marcus with Arlius and Sharon sitting down on a table next to the window which is across the room) Then Rakku focuses on Marcus’s sword, Sciopero Alato. '' '''Rakku thinking while eating:' That feathered sword. I seen that before. ''(Rakku switches his focus from Marcus's sword, Sciopero Alato, '''to Arlius) '''Rakku thinking while eating:' And that green bird. Where did I see them before? Rakku: Ah! Now I remember! (Rakku stops eating as he shouts while spewing meat out of his mouth with his mouth open as yellow lines are showing up over his head indicating that he realizes something) Rakku puts down his Jade meat and quickly took out a pile of wanted poster out of his blue robe with his right hand and scurry through the wanted posters and picked Marcus Soarian’s poster out with his left hand. Marcus Soarian’s wanted poster portrayed him standing on a damaged bell tower while smiling as he holds his sword, Sciopero Alato next to him as it is standing on the ground. Arlius is sitting on the handle of his sword with his mouth open. Rakku: That’s him! (A close up of Arlius on Marcus’s wanted poster) Rakku: 'I recognized that parrot anywhere! ''(Then swift to a close up of Marcus’s face on the wanted poster) '''Rakku: '''Oh! And that guy too! ''(Then a side view of Rakku looking at the poster as he said his current line.) '' ''Don!' A disbelief sound effect while the animal head trophies above Rakku have embarrassed sweat drops which implied that Rakku should have pay more attention to Marcus than Arilius in the 1st place! Rakku stares at Marcus Soarian’s poster as he drinking Jade Tea from his cup in his right hand. A better close up of Marcus’ wanted poster as Rakku reads out the details of the poster. Rakku: Captain of the Masked Pirates, “1000 forms” Marcus Soarian with a bounty of 105,000,000 Beli. Defeated a famous vicious pirate known as Skull the Kid and among with his crew, the Stealth Pirates, and defeated the Blackout Gang, an evil criminal organization well known for illegal weapon trades, kidnapping, and aggressive robberies. Rakku: 1000 forms? How come? (Rakku with a question mark above his head) Rakku: Geez! (Rakku’s head gives off steam as he slams the wanted poster to the table's surface) Rakku: Those stupid Marines never put enough info on these wanted posters! It’s already hard enough to read their actions and crimes in fine print!!! Does his epithet mean that he has 1000 sword styles or that he’s a master of disguise?! Maybe he dresses up as a female cat maid for fun at that one time? Scene switches to Marcus suddenly sneezing violently once over the table.'' '''Marcus: AHCOO! Sharon: Ewww, Gross!!! (Sharon says with a displeased look as she is grossed out that his sneeze got all over the table and the food and Arilius was making a funny and disgusted look) ''Scene switches back to Rakku.'' Rakku: But….(Rakku slowly turns his head along with his body to glance at Marcus’s bounty.) Rakku: ' 105,000,000. Haven’t seen one that high for a while. ''Rakku’s eyes turn into symbols of beli as they shine brightly. This disturbs the other customers near by him. '''Rakku: So that means if I turn him in, I can buy a boat and get out of this place and go to Giatrus Island! I can finally find out what kind of animal that Meat comes from''! (He means the certain kind of meat that always has a bone in the center)'' A depiction of Meat shows up in Rakku’s thought bubble above his head. Then shows him eating the meat in one bite and spit the bone out before swallowing it. Rakku: Thanks to this Eternal Pose that I got after defeating the Cold-Hearted Pirates! (A bird’s eye view of Rakku holding the Eternal Pose with the label, Giatrus, in his left hand in the air) Rakku: But from reading this wanted poster, it didn’t seem like he didn’t do anything bad. For like doing the Marines’ job for them! Hmph, I guess my future payment depends on his personality. (Rakku staring at Marcus feeding Arilius a piece of Jade bread ''and Sharon eating another Jade meat in one bite along with the bone) Rakku: Hmmm, Well! Looks like I’ll find out when I challenge him to a duel! Rakku leaves his table and slowly walks towards Marcus, Arlius, and Sharon’s table near the window. Sharon'': AHH!!! Full!!! ''(Sharon’s satisfied look and then suddenly switched to a irritated look) Sharon: What’s taking Shango so long? Did the crocodile hunter get him or something? Marcus speaking while eating Jade Meat: 'Probably a long line or too many souvenirs to choose from? Hmmm? ''(Marcus turns his head as he sees Rakku approach their table.) 'Rakku: '''Yo! I heard of this holiday called Halloween where people wear costumes and walk to many homes to get candy. Sorry but I got no candy for you but how about a duel instead? I heard some crazy things about you and I want to see if the rumors are true. Is it true that one time, you disguised yourself as a female cat maid? ''Marcus, Arilius, and Sharon have a weirded out look as they are shocked by Rakku’s last comment. Sharon snickers and starts to laugh aloud as Marcus is still weird out by Rakku as he drops his Jade Meat. ''Sharon:' ''KIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! '''Arilius:' WTF? To be continued. Next: Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku Part 2Marcus Soarian vs. Guddo Rakku Part 2 Category:Stories Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Collaboration Category:Chopper Fan